deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Necromorph-X/Necromorph-X's Fan-Fiction: Part 4, Blood of a Necromorph (New and Improved!)
I understand the negative feedback so I have attempted to fix the crap fucked up elements of the story to Improve. You will be glad to know this is set aboard the Hydroponics Deck. Also each chapter has now been changed to open with a Audio Log relating to it. Happy? Lets see... Blood of a Necromorph: Chapter 4 "Personal Log, Captain Benjamin Matthius. Goddanm it, the Hydroponics Divison is failing to respond to my orders! Doctor Elizabeth Cross has objected to my orders as to the no-Fly order to planet Aegis 7. If only she knew what was going on down there... (sigh) It seems that the Colonists have suffered from a strange and rare type of Dimentia found only in the deepest parts of Space, and now they have started dying ane being transformed into grotesque Ambominations. Terrance calls them necromorphs. What rubbish. How can you name a Murderer who is unknown? (Shouting in Background) What is it now? End Log." "Holy Shit!" Colin yelled in the shock and horror at the Hydroponics Deck. Blood was splattered everywhere, with bodies piledhigh in bloodied plastic Bags. The nearby Store had a type of Organic stuff, he Corruption as Scientists had came to call it, covering it's screen. The Toilets had been overtaken, their once poud clean cubicles ripped apart. Bodies laid everywhere with their intestines and insides torn out and scattered across the immediate Area, with a mixture of Vomit and Blood sprayed freshly across the walls. Flies angrily buzzed to get their share of their freshly made meals, all with the necromorphs to thank. "What the fuck happened here?" Chic inquired, shocked also at the sight of the deck. Colin shook his head in fustration, kneeling over a nearby body. The body was that of a Woman. It was a Female, and her stomach had been ripped open with her inards and Heart hanging out. "Did you know her?" Colin started to cry, each tear dripping into the vile micture of blood and bone and vomit, making the stench outrageous. "She was my daughter..." sobbed Colin. He angrily thumped his armoured fist against the floor, repeatedly, muttering "why, why, why?" Angrily, filled with rage, he fell to the floor, and roared in a deep booming voice; "WHY?!?" The loud why echoed throughout every corridor and room of the Hydroponics Deck... ...meawhile, in food storage, something moved at the sudden disturbance. Something big. Something big and organic. Something alive. The Leviathen would have it's meal soon, and it made sure of that... After recovering from the sight of his disembered daughter, Katie Dent, Colin Dent weakly stood up, holding his daughters' Necklace. He saw a ring around one of her fingers, which had started to slowly sprout tentacles. "No!" Colin jumped at her, only to be withstrained by two Security Officers. "Let me the Fuck go!" "Colin you crazy Bastard!" Chic yelled over the grunting of the Officers, "She's infected! It's too late!" Colin started to wail as the tentacles slowly grew from her fingers, around her entire hand as the girl started to vomit a strange sticky oozing yellow mixture. Colin screamed as the Officers pulled him away from his daughter and locked the door behind them, in the air contol room. Colin looked into the Security Monitors. "Chic, what the fuck are you doing?" Colin stared as Chic started to alter the Tram Control. Suddenly the Computer spoke the grim words, the single sentance of death; "Pressure in Tram Tunnel and Tram Stations Rising. Please wait." "Chic, no!" Colin roared as his jumped towards Chic, delivering a outstanding punch into Chic's right side of his face, sending a ton of blood flying into Colin's eyes. Colin jumped at the controls, trying to ndo the pressure, but he saw his daughter's corpse slowly bloating up as the pressure rose. "No! Fuck no!" His daughters body exploded into several billion chunks of meat as the pressure continued to rise. Colin fell to his knees, crying. Chic could only stare as he felt a single tear in his eye. "I'm sorry Colin... she was infected." Chic said hopefully. "Fuck you asshole!" Colin screamed, running at Chic and shinning him in the balls, causing him to fall to the floor. He grasped his penius in shock and curled up into a ball as Colin delivered more blows. "You don't ever fucking talk to me again you fucked up peice of fuck!" The Officers pulled Colin away from Chic as he fell to the floor, crying and weeping. Category:Blog posts